HERO
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sebagai seorang ayah, Endeavor memang bukan sosok yang ideal. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti dia tak ada sisi baik. / Hari ini Todoroki belajar untuk melihat sosok orang itu dari sudut pandang yang lain. Yaoyorozu yang memperlihatkan perspektif lain itu kepadanya ...


_Sejak kecil, Todoroki Shouto sudah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya bukanlah sosok ayah idaman. Laki-laki itu adalah momok yang tak punya hati. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Shouto yang kelima, tapi, apa katanya?_

_"Aku harus pergi."_

_"Tapi … hari ini kan …."_

_Mengabaikan sosok sang ibu dan kakak yang tampak tak setuju dengan keputusan sang ayah, tatapan Shouto dan ayahnya beradu. Tak ada kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan. Tak ada janji untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Tak ada …._

_"Shouto juga pasti mengerti. Ini pekerjaanku."_

_Tidak. Shouto kecil tidak mengerti._

* * *

**HERO**

**_Disclaimer_**** : _I do not own_ My Hero Academia/**僕のヒーローアカデミア**.  
My Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_**** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**_Warning_****: _Modified Canon. Hurt/Comfort (?). Family matter. Soft Romance—mostly friendship. Cliffy-hanger. Probably kinda OOC._**

**_Here we go!_**

* * *

Selepas aktivitas di sekolah yang menguras otak dan tenaga, pulang ke asrama dan berbincang di ruang bersama yang ada di lantai satu seakan sudah menjadi agenda tak tertulis bagi siswa-siswi kelas 1-A SMA Yuuei_._ Hari ini pun, setelah mengganti seragam, beberapa anak sudah tampak duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang bersama. Mereka tengah berbincang dengan semangat sampai ketika suatu topik terangkat ke permukaan.

"Melihat perjuangan Endeavor kemarin—" Kirishima Eijiro memulai. Namun sedetik kemudian, matanya terpaku pada sosok yang duduk di seberang. "Ah."

Keheningan yang terjadi membuat suara teve mendadak terdengar sangat keras. Sadar bahwa keheningan tersebut adalah karena Kirishima sungkan padanya, dengan wajah datar dan sebelah tangan yang terangkat, Todoroki Shouto berkata, "Jangan sungkan karena aku. Lanjutkan saja."

"Ini bukan apa-apa, sih, maksudku …," Kirishima menggaruk pipi dengan ujung telunjuk—masih tampak salah tingkah, "melihat Endeavor yang sampai berjuang mati-matian saat melawan Monster Noumu itu, aku sampai bertanya-tanya, kira-kira apa yang membuatnya bisa bertahan menjalani kehidupan sebagai Hero, ya?"

Bagaikan ditarik benang tak terlihat, nyaris semua anak yang ada di sana menengok ke arah Todoroki. Yang dilihat pun hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya—tampak tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Yah …."

"Bukan cuma Endeavor, 'kan?" sela Kaminari Denki kemudian—membuat sebagian perhatian mengarah padanya. "All Might dan Pro-Hero lainnya juga!"

"… Para Pro-Hero itu … selalu berjuang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain dengan risiko kehilangan nyawa sendiri," ujar Midoriya Izuku.

Tatapan laki-laki berambut hijau itu lekat pada kedua kepalan tangan yang ia letakkan di atas paha. Sesaat, ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan All Might di awal-awal perjumpaan mereka. Tak semudah itu untuk mengatakan bahwa semua orang bisa menjadi Hero, apalagi jika tidak memiliki _quirk_. Sekarang pun, meski sudah menerima One For All sebagai _quirk_-nya, Midoriya harus mengakui bahwa ia terkadang tetap merasa takut saat harus menghadapi Villain.

_Seorang Pro-Hero akan selalu mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, _kata All Might saat itu.

Mempertaruhkan nyawa—antara hidup atau _mati_.

**Mati.**

"Aku penasaran," Jirou Kyoka akhirnya ikut angkat suara, "kalau sampai mati, apa ada artinya?"

Mendadak, suasana riang di tempat itu terhapuskan awan kelam tak kasatmata. Tak ada yang berani berkata-kata bahkan sekadar untuk bernapas saja seakan terasa berat.

Beruntung mereka memilki ketua kelas seperti seorang Iida Tenya. Untuk memulihkan suasana, Iida menepuk tangannya dua kali dengan gerakan yang kaku. Suara tepukan keras itu cukup membuat pikiran teralihkan. Kemurungan digantikan keterkejutan.

"Daripada memikirkan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mengadakan sesi belajar bersama? Meski ujian sudah selesai, kita tetap saja tak boleh terlalu santai!"

Tawaran itu langsung disambut _'buu'_ kencang dari sebagian anak. Iida sudah akan memulai ceramahnya saat Asui Tsuyu menyela. Dengan telunjuk yang ia letakkan di bawah bibir—perempuan itu berkata,

"Kalau kalian, sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian ingin menjadi Hero?"

"Eh?"

"Alasan mengapa kalian menjadi Hero sekaligus alasan yang membuat kalian tak akan menyerah menjadi Hero meski di saat keadaan sudah menjadi gawat sekaligus?" Asui—atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Tsuyu-_chan_—memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Di saat yang nyaris bersamaan, Uraraka Ochako, Ashido Mina, Hagakure Tooru beserta Sero Hanta dan Ojiro Mashirao datang dan mendekat ke arah kerumunan yang sudah terlebih dahulu berkumpul di ruang bersama. Wajah mereka terlihat segar, bahkan bau harum sabun samar tercium. Mungkin seseorang di antara mereka baru saja selesai mandi.

"Apa, apa?" tanya Ashido dengan riang. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Setelah Tsuyu mengulangi pertanyaannya, Mineta Minoru langsung mengangkat tangan dengan sigap.

"Aku! Aku! Jadi, saat itu, saat aku masih berusia sekitar tiga atau empat tahun …."

"Saat kau seumur itu, berapa tinggimu, Mineta?" sela Kaminari sambil nyengir.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan tinggi badan!" Mineta berteriak kesal sembari berdiri di atas sofa. Setelah Kaminari menenangkannya, Mineta memasang gaya _cool_ lalu duduk dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada dan kaki yang ditumpangkan ke kaki lain. Ia melanjutkan, "Saat itu, aku melihat Hero Midnight dengan kostum seksinya sedang beraksi lalu—"

"Yak! Selanjutnya! Kalau kau kenapa ingin jadi Hero, Ashido?" potong Kaminari saat Ashido mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"WOOYY! AKU JANGAN DICUEKINN!"

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar kisah beberapa anak yang dengan sukarela menjabarkan alasan mereka ingin menjadi Hero, Yaoyorozu Momo akhirnya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak berkomentar. Sambil mengatupkan tangan, dia berkata-kata dengan seulas senyum di wajah.

"Alasan-alasan kalian menjadi Hero benar-benar menyentuh! Jika kalian tetap mengingat alasan mengapa kalian memulai, kalian pasti akan bisa menjadi Pro-Hero yang hebat nanti."

Kata-kata itu mendapat anggukan dari sebagian besar. Di saat yang bersamaan, Jirou justru merasa terang-terangan melihat ke arah sahabatnya, sang Earphone Jack pun mengungkapkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Yaomomo?"

"Eh? Saya?" Yaoyorozu tampak sedikit terkejut. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menyangga wajah. Alisnya berkerut. Ada suatu keengganan yang samar-samar tersirat dari nada suaranya. "Alasan saya … mungkin tak sehebat dan semenarik teman-teman sekalian."

Jirou tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Ini kan bukan kompetisi tentang alasan siapa yang paling menarik."

Mendengar jawaban dari Jirou membuat Yaoyorozu mau tak mau balas tersenyum. Setelah berdeham kecil, ia pun memulai.

"Jadi … waktu saya berusia lima tahun, _umm_, saya pernah diculik."

"DICULIK?!"

"Tung—Yaomomo! Belum apa-apa kenapa aku sudah merasa akan ada sesuatu yang hebat?" Jirou berkomentar dengan alis yang sudah mengernyit.

"Di-di-diculik?" Midoriya tampak tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. Jarinya menunjuk Yaoyorozu dengan sedikit gemetar.

"_Sugee jan_!" Kaminari berkomentar. "Ah, maksudku … bukan berarti aku membela kasus penculikan! Tapi … itu kan suatu pengalaman yang tak akan terlupakan?!"

"_Ara_?" Yaoyorozu memasang tatapan bingung yang tak dibuat-buat. Tangan kirinya lekat di pipi. "Tetapi, itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh, 'kan? Bunda pernah bilang, setiap anak pasti pernah diculik barang sekali."

_IBUNYA YAOYOROZU! CERITA MACAM APA YANG ANDA KARANG UNTUK PUTRI ANDA__ INI?!_

Tentu saja teriakan itu hanya ada di dalam kepala beberapa anak selain Yaoyorozu. Mereka-mereka yang berpikiran bahwa ada yang salah dengan kehidupan di rumah keluarga Yaoyorozu hanya bisa saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya diputuskan melalui tatapan mata bahwa Midoriya yang akan memberi tahu Yaoyorozu.

"_A-Ano_ Yaoyorozu_-san_, sebenarnya, tak semua anak pernah diculik. Bukan berarti kasusnya jarang, tapi akhir-akhir ini kejahatan penculikan itu memiliki taraf yang cukup rendah dibanding yang lain."

Kirishima menambahkan, "Mungkin selain kau, di antara kita hanya Bakugou yang pernah mengalaminya juga. Haha!"

"A-ah? Begitukah?" Yaoyorozu merangkum kedua belah pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan.

"Tapi, sampai bisa menculik seorang putri dari keluarga Yaoyorozu," Tokoyami Fumikage berkata, "sebenarnya, _quirk_ apa yang dimiliki si penculik?"

"Penculik itu mempunyai _quirk_ untuk berbaur menjadi udara saat ia menahan napas. Benda ataupun manusia yang disentuh saat _quirk_-nya aktif juga akan menjadi tak terdeteksi," jelas Yaoyorozu. "Seperti itulah yang pernah disampaikan pada saya."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tanpa sengaja, tatapan Yaoyorozu pun beradu dengan tatapan Todoroki. Yaoyorozu yang pertama memutus kontak mata di antara mereka. Ia memilih untuk memandang teman-teman yang lain.

"Begitulah," ujar Yaoyorozu kemudian sambil tersenyum.

Dari gelagatnya, tampak bahwa perempuan itu tak akan melanjutkan cerita. Suatu keengganan yang ganjil tak luput dari perhatian beberapa di antara mereka. Meski Yaoyorozu sekilas terlihat angkuh, tapi jika sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh, ia tak bisa benar-benar dibilang angkuh. Ia juga bukan tipe yang akan menahan diri untuk menceritakan hal-hal yang ia ketahui ataupun pengalamannya. Ya, dia tak akan menahan diri—kecuali, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus bersikap demikian.

"Eh? Lalu? Selanjutnya bagaimana? Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menjadi Hero, Yaomomo?"

"Setelah kau diculik, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, Yaoyorozu-_chan_?" tanya Tsuyu melanjutkan pertanyaan Kaminari.

"_Mouu_~! _Fukuiinchou_! Jangan membuat kami penasaran dengan cerita yang setengah-setengah~!" Hagakure menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang tak terlihat meski hanya bajunya yang tampak bergerak-gerak ke atas dan ke bawah.

Yaoyorozu sesaat hanya tersenyum. Lalu dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di dada, ia menjawab, "Di saat keadaang genting tersebut, seorang Pro-Hero menyelamatkan saya."

.

.

.

_"Ayah keterlaluan!" Todoroki Fuyumi memasang wajah kesal. Tangannya mengepal. Kekesalan yang terlihat menumpuk membuatnya air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata._

_Sang ibu—Todoroki Rei—hanya bisa menghela napas. Dengan lembut ia menepuk kepala Fuyumi. Lalu, mereka berjalan menghampiri Shouto yang sedari tadi hanya bisa berdiam di balik tembok sembari memegang erat figur All Might kesayangannya._

_"Apa boleh buat, ya, Shouto. Ada anak perempuan yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan dan ayahmu tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja."_

_"Prefektur Aichi, eh?" ujar Fuyumi tanpa menutupi kekesalannya. "Mungkin tak akan pulang sampai besok, ya?"_

_Fuyumi kemudian menghampiri Shouto dan memeluk bocah laki-laki itu dengan erat. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Shouto sembari berbisik, "Tak a__pa-apa, ya, Shouto. Hari ini kita saja yang merayakan ulang tahunmu."_

_Di balik pelukan Fuyumi, Shouto bisa melihat ekspresi sang ibu. Bukan ekspresi lembut sebagaimana yang biasa ia tunjukkan._

_"Sebagai seorang ayah …."_

_"Ng? Ibu bilang sesuatu?"_

_Wajah lembut itu kembali. Lalu dengan suatu gelengan, ia kemudian menjawab,_

_"Benar-benar, deh." _

_Sang ibu berjalan melewati kedua anaknya._

_"Endeavor memang seorang Hero." Nada suara itu begitu dingin. "Apa boleh buat, ya …."_

.

.

.

Todoroki bangkit berdiri dari sofanya. Tindakannya itu tentu saja membuat beberapa orang kaget.

"_Warui_ … aku balik ke kamar dulu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Todoroki langsung melesat meninggalkan ruangan bersama. Kasak-kusuk sesaat terdengar sebelum diakhiri oleh pekikan tertahan Jirou.

"Eh? Yaomomo?"

.

.

.

"Todoroki-_san_!"

Todoroki menghentikan langkahnya di depan lorong yang memisahkan asrama laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia bisa melihat Yaoyorozu di hadapannya. Wajah perempuan itu sedikit memerah.

Mulut Yaoyorozu terbuka sesaat, tapi tak langsung ada kata-kata yang keluar. Tangannya kemudian terkepal di depan dada. Jelas ada sesuatu yang ingin perempuan itu sampaikan, entah apa yang menahannya.

"Ada apa, Yaoyorozu?"

"Maafkan saya!" ujar Yaoyorozu kemudian sembari membungkukkan tubuh.

"… Kau tidak ada salah apa-apa. Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Itu …." Yaoyorozu menyentuh pipinya. "Tentu saja keluarga Yaoyorozu sudah meminta agar kejadian saat saya diculik tidak diberitakan. Katanya, jika hal tersebut diberitakan bukan tidak mungkin malah akan memancing kejadian yang serupa. Berkat itu, Midoriya-_san_ yang seorang _otaku_ mengenai hal-hal seputar Hero pun tampak tak tahu-menahu."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya—"

"Tapi kalau Todoroki-_san_—kalau keluarganya sendiri … pasti tahu, 'kan?"

Todoroki tampak memandang Yaoyorozu. Tatapannya datar dan sulit diartikan. Satu helaan napas terdengar kemudian.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa sampai tadi."

"… Ternyata benar, ya. Hubunganmu dengan Endeavor-_san_ …."

Sampai sana, Yaoyorozu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Meskipun demikian, Todoroki sudah paham. Ingatan masa kecil yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba meluap, kini menuai penjelasan. Hanya saja, ia masih tak paham, kenapa selama ini Yaoyorozu tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal ini.

"Apa sebelum hari ini … kau pernah menceritakan soal kasus ini pada orang lain?" tanya Todoroki kemudian.

"Tidak! Saya tak pernah …." Yaoyorozu menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Sejak awal juga, saya berpikir ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa begitu saja diceritakan dengan mudah—mengingat Bunda juga menyuruh saya untuk melupakannya. Pasti … pasti saat itu, keadaan begitu gawatnya. Saya tak begitu ingat, tapi mungkin saya pun nyaris kehilangan nyawa saat itu."

Todoroki tak merespons apa-apa.

"Waktu melihat Todoroki-_san_ di awal-awal masuk Yuuei, saya sedikit terkejut. Saya sempat ingin berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf secara langsung. Namun, saya tak pernah mendapat kesempatan. Tiba-tiba minta maaf pun …." Yaoyorozu memberi jeda. "Lalu, begitu saya semakin mengenal Todoroki-san, begitu saya seharusnya sudah mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengatakannya, saya justru menyadari bahwa Todoroki-_san_ tak akrab dengan Endeavor-_san_."

"Yah …." Todoroki mengusap tengkuknya. "Tak ada gunanya kau berterimakasih ataupun meminta maaf padaku. Ceritamu tadi tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku."

"Tentu saja ada! Soalnya … soalnya gara-gara menyelamatkan saya …."

.

.

.

_"Sudah! Jangan menangis! Kau sudah selamat sekarang!__"_

_Putri cilik keluarga Yaoyorozu itu malah menangis semakin kencang saat melihat wajah sang penyelamatnya. __Wajah dibalut api tersebut memang tak pernah tampak ramah. Meski disebut-sebut sebagai Hero Nomor Dua setelah All Might, tapi perbedaannya terlalu jauh.__ Sang penyelamat yang salah tingkah itu pun memutuskan untuk sedikit __menjaga jarak. _

_"Aku memang tak bisa menghadapi anak-anak. Bersabarlah sebentar sampai bala bantuan datang." Sang hero pun menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa kondisi penjahat yang sudah ia bekuk._

_"Ungg … ungg …."_

_Tangisan yang tak mau berhenti sedikit banyak membuatnya terusik. Dia tak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan anak kecil yang masih ketakutan itu terus menangis, 'kan? Dia adalah seorang Hero, bagaimanapun._

_"… Sebenarnya, aku juga punya anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu."_

_"Hiks …."_

_Berhasil! Tangisannya mereda._

_"Huu …."_

_"Hari ini … sebetulnya adalah ulang tahunnya. Tapi aku … hah! Untuk apa aku membicarakan hal ini__ dengan__ anak ke—o-oi! Bocah! Ada apa?"_

.

.

.

"Katanya setelah itu saya pingsan. Mungkin karena ketakutan yang berlebihan dan kelelahan akibat menangis. Ah—kenapa saya jadi menceritakan masa lalu saya yang tidak keren? Aduh, aduh."

Setelah kembali menenangkan diri, Yaoyorozu kembali berbicara.

"Tapi dari situ … saya pun jadi memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi Pro-Hero. Saya juga akan menyelamatkan banyak orang dari kesulitan yang menimpa mereka! Seperti—"

Ucapan Yaoyorozu terpotong saat mata kelam itu menangkap sosok lawan bicaranya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Todoroki sudah tak memandang ke arah Yaoyorozu. Tatapannya tampak menerawang jauh. Bahkan tampak menembus tembok kaca asrama yang mengarah ke taman.

Dia ada di sini. Akan tetapi, tatapan itu seolah mencari sesuatu yang tak ada di sini.

"… Todo—roki … _san_ …."

"Yaoyorozu … kauingat … yang pernah kuceritakan padamu saat di Ennichi?"

Sekelebat ingatan melayang—seolah terbawa angin malam yang dengan sabar mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Riuh-rendah suara orang-orang yang lalu lalang di festival itu tak menghalangi sebuah pengakuan untuk dilontarkan. Mengikuti setelahnya suara kembang api.

Tak akan Yaoyorozu lupakan.

"_Ee_!"

"Aku dan orang itu … aku … sulit untuk menganggapnya sebagai ayah. Bahkan sampai sekarang …."

Kali ini, giliran Yaoyorozu yang terdiam. Perempuan itu hanya bisa memandang sosok sang teman sekelas yang kini sudah mengepalkan sebelah tangan. Luka tersirat di wajah yang biasanya minim ekspresi tersebut.

"Dalam ingatanku, masa kecil yang tak bahagia … keluarga yang tak bahagia … semua … karena ulahnya."

Yaoyorozu menggigit bibir. Dari festival olahraga di awal-awal kehidupan mereka sebagai siswa Yuuei, Yaoyorozu sudah membuat asumsinya sendiri. Dugaan itu diperkuat dengan kata-kata yang ia dengar langsung dari Todoroki saat mereka tengah berdua saja di Festival Ennichi.

"Semua … karena dia tak pernah bertingkah layaknya seorang ayah!"

Tangan Yaoyorozu sesaat terulur. Namun, di detik selanjutnya, ia menahan tangannya sendiri.

"… _War__ukatta na_, Yaoyorozu. Aku lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang aneh."

Yaoyorozu menggeleng. Dengan tangan kiri yang menahan tangan kanannya dan tatapan yang mengarah ke bawah, ia akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suara yang sebelumnya tertahan karena mendengar cerita Todoroki.

"Saya … saya mungkin tidak bisa memberi masukan yang tepat karena saya sama sekali tak tahu kondisi keluarga Todoroki-_san_ yang sebenarnya. Namun, yang saya tahu …," Yaoyorozu menarik napas sesaat, ekpresi kecemasannya mati-matian ia tekan untuk diganti dengan sebuah senyuman, "saya bisa ada di sini sekarang, bisa mengenal Todoroki-_san_ dan yang lain … karena Endeavor-_san_. Karena dia telah menyelamatkan saya!"

Mata Todoroki sedikit terbelalak.

"Sebagai manusia yang tak sempurna, semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan. Ada yang termaafkan ataupun tidak. Lalu, mau memaafkan Endeavor atau tidak, itu adalah pilihan Todoroki-_san_. Tapi, kalau sampai Todoroki-_san_ terus-terusan membenci Endeavor-_san_—" Yaoyorozu sekonyong-konyong menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. "Saya … saya sudah terlalu ikut campur. _Shitsurei itashimashita_!"

"_Kamawanee—_tak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

"… Maaf."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Untuk kejadian di masa lalu juga, saya minta maaf. Karena saya …."

"Yaoyorozu," sela Todoroki cepat, "sudah kubilang—kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun." Todoroki kemudian mendongakkan kepala, menarik napas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan. "Lalu, sebelum kau salah paham lebih jauh, aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa meski aku sulit menganggapnya sebagai ayah, aku paham bahwa sebagai Hero, orang itu tak kalah hebat dari All Might."

"Todoroki-_san_ …."

Todoroki berjalan santai ke arah Yaoyorozu. Lalu, dengan suara pelan, ia menambahkan, "… Meski aku belum bisa memaafkan dia sepenuhnya, tapi kurasa … aku sudah tak terlalu … membencinya."

Pengakuan Todoroki spontan membuat Yaoyorozu mengangkat kepala. Wajahnya yang semula diselimuti kegundahan kini terlihat sedikit lebih cerah. Sebelum … jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang.

"Karena dia sudah menyelamatkanmu."

Saat itu—saat Todoroki menyentuh kepalanya. Laki-laki itu menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut. Tangan itu seolah hendak berkata, _Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja._

Namun sebaliknya bagi Yaoyorozu. Kegundahan lain seketika menyerang, mengacaukan isi kepala, membuat perutnya seakan bergejolak, membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa merinding. Perasaan apa ini? Apa ia kurang makan hari ini?

"A-aah …."

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, tangan itu terangkat. Ekspresi lembut yang sesaat terlihat kini sudah tak bersisa. Lagi—hanya punggungnya yang bisa tertangkap oleh kedua mata Yaoyorozu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu mencemaskan hubunganku dengan orang itu."

Lalu, Todoroki pun menghilang ke dalam asrama putra. Yaoyorozu di sana masih bergeming, dengan gemuruh di jantung yang masih belum mereda.

_Gawat_. _Rasanya seperti … akan mati._

Yaoyorozu mengepalkan tangan dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha mengusir segala perasaan aneh yang terasa mengganggunya.

_Bertahanlah, Momo!_

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Todoroki Shouto mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan mulai mengetik pesan. Begitu pesan selesai dan terkirim, ia meletakkan kembali _smartphone_ tersebut secara asal ke atas meja. Ia melangkah ke _oshiire_ dan menggelar _futon_.

Lampu dimatikan tak lama kemudian. Sambil berbaring di atas _futon,_ Todoroki hanya bisa memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

_… Sebagai Hero, ya._

Seulas senyum tak bisa ia cegah.

.

.

.

_***THE END***_

* * *

Sesuai di warning, informasi-informasi di canon-nya ada yang sedikit dimodifikasi. Dan iyaaa, maaf saya bikin ending gantung gini lagi. Haha. Tapi, tapi … abis ini ada sedikit **omake** di bawah. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk Ennichi itu, iyaaa~ Ennichi yang ada di drama CD-nya. Aku rasa penggemar TodoMomo pasti udah pada dengerin drama CD yang Ennichi, tapi buat yang belum tahu, ayo segera didengarkan! Kokoro saya tak kuat mendengar interaksi mereka … subtle but very very sweett! Huhuhu.

Ku nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Tentang ceritanya, silakan teman-teman sekalian yang menilai /ngumpet di balik tembok/

Semoga fanfik ini masih bisa menghibur!

_With love,_

Suu.

* * *

**_***OMAKE***_**

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Mengerikan!"

"Cih! Apa kau tidak bisa lebih ramah pada pasienmu?"

"Pasien apa? Kau sudah sembuh, 'kan? Kalau sudah sembuh, pulang sana!"

"Bodoh! Kau tak lihat wajahku masih seperti ini? Mana bisa aku pulang?

"Biaya menginap di rumah sakit tidak murah, lho!"

"Aku sudah tahu! Urus tagihannya ke agensiku seperti biasa!"

Dengan satu gerakan tangan yang mengusir, perempuan berbaju putih yang tampak seperti perawat itu segera meninggalkan ruangan. Dia masih menggerutu, tapi ia tak ingin mengganggu lebih lama. Jelas ada sesuatu yang baru saja membuat pasiennya bahagia—jika tak mau dibilang meningkatkan semangat hidupnya berkali lipat.

Endeavor—Todoroki Enji—melihat pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh putra bungsunya. Meski samar, ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum. Lagi.

.

.

.

_Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Yaoyorozu waktu ia diculik dulu.  
Sebagai Hero, kau tidak kalah dari All Might.  
__Untuk pertarungan baru-baru ini, otsukare.  
Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Ayah._

.

.

.

**_***REAL END***_**


End file.
